Everyone Know's it's Meant to Be
by LoVeIsAlWaYsAnD4eVeR
Summary: Carly, Sammy, and Stacy move to Tulsa for the summer. Right away Stacy hates the town and all 3 girls hate the gang but in the end will they learn that maybe its just meant to be?
1. Arriving in Tulsa

* * *

Everyone knows it's meant to be.

Chapter 1

Carly's P.O.V.

I stepped off the plane with my luggage in my hand looking for my grandparents that were supposed to be waiting for us.

"Well, this is a quaint little town." My 17-year-old sister, Sammy, said.

My 18-year-old sister, Stacy, rolled her eyes, "I can't believe this is it, there has to be more to this town."

"Well, duh, this is just the airport." I told her.

Sammy pointed off into the distance, "Look its Grandma and Grandpa!"

The 3 of us made our way to them as Stacy struggled to carry her 5 suitcases.

"Hello darlings how was your flight?" Grandma asked as she gave us each a hug.

"Terrible! I can't wait to get out of this stinky old airport!" Stacy groaned.

"Well than let's go." Grandpa said trying to carry all our suitcases to the car.

We walked out into the hot Tulsa air and saw one little tiny car outside.

"Where's the limo?" Stacy asked.

Grandma and Grandpa looked at her like she was crazy, "What limo?" they asked.

"The one that's supposed to take us to your house." Stacy told them.

"This is it." Grandpa said pointing to the car.

"WHAT!" Stacy screeched, "THIS PIECE JUNK CAN'T EVEN HOLD ALL MY SUITCASES!"

"Don't worry we'll strap your stuff to the roof of the car." Grandpa explained.

Stacy's face was as red as a tomato and I thought she was gonna explode.

"THE ROOF OF THE CAR!" Stacy screamed, "YOU CRAZY OLD, THERE'S NO WAY MY STUFF IS GOING ON THE ROOF OF THE CAR!"

"Fine by me, we'll strap you to the roof." I smirked.

Stacy glared at me, "Why don't you just keep your mouth shut." She snapped.

I heard Sammy groan behind us, "Do you have to start fighting right now?"  
Stacy stilled glared at me put kept her mouth shut. Both of us knew that if Sammy got mad enough she could scare the daylights outta anyone.

"I can't wait to see what the house looks like." Sammy said changing the subject.

"I just want my own room and it better be big." Stacy stomped her foot, "And than I'll be happy."

"It sure takes a lot to please you." I joked.

"Girls, why don't you just get in the car." Grandma said gently.

"There's no way we're all gonna fit in that dinky little car." Stacy snapped, " I think you should really consider investing in a limo and chauffer." She suggested.

"Would you shut up about the limo already!" Sammy and I shouted in disgust.

"Fine." She responded annoyed, " but I get the window seat!" She said running to the car.

"Uhg no fair! You got the window seat on the plane while I was stuck in the middle." I whined.

"You know what happens when I sit in the middle." Stacy pouted her big pink glossed lips.

Everyone gave her a blank expression.

"No, what happens?" Sammy asked questionably.

" I throw up!" She explained matter-of-factly.

"You've never thrown up in the car." Sammy told her.

"Well, technically I've never sat in the middle but it could happen." She cried dramatically.

"Oh whatever! I still want the front seat!" I said pushing Stacy out of the way. She hit her rear end on the concrete and cried out in pain.

"YOU BROKE MY TUSH!" Stacy shouted, "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

Sammy stared at her trying not to giggle, "You do realize it's impossible to break your tush."

"Oh just shut your mouth!" Stacy glared at her. She than directed her glare towards me. I looked at her innocently, "You can stop laughing you now, and you're the last one to be considered innocent."

"Girls, can we just get in the car and go!" Grandma yelled.

We all scrambled into the car, me and Stacy still fighting for the window seat.

"HA! I beat you!" I cried, " I get the window seat!"

"You're acting so childish." Stacy scoffed.

"5 seconds you were complaining about how you had to have the window seat or you'd throw up." Sammy pointed out.

"Well, that was 5 seconds ago." She said, 'duh' oozing from her tone, "I'm so over that now."

…5 minutes later.

"PULL OVER! PULL OVER!" Stacy screamed desperately.

"What? Why?" Grandpa swerving the car.

"I-I h-have to throw up!" She moaned.

"Wow I guess she does have to throw up when she sits in the middle." I laughed.

"I have to get out of here!" Stacy jumped over me and opened the car door.

Stacy bent towards a bush but all that came out was a big burp.

"Never mind it was just a false alarm!" Stacy called.

Stacy got in the car and we drove the rest of the way to the house.

"Eww, this town is way too small I already hate it here." Stacy complained.

Sammy and I rolled our eyes knowing we were in for a rough road with Stacy.

* * *

Well there's my first chapter please let me know what you think and dont worry the gang will be in the next chapter i promise! 

Much love,

LoVeIsAlWaYsAnD4eVeR


	2. Getting to Know the New Girl

Everyone Knows it's meant to be.

Chapter 2

Stacy's P.O.V.

I've been driving around all day looking for one freakin' mall in this crappy ol' state.

I finally gave up and drove back to Tulsa, which I was really starting to despise, so I could sulk in my room until I could fly back to L.A.

I pulled up into the driveway, seeing a bunch of random guys playing some stupid sport or something in the yard next door. I opened the car door and stepped out, my pink heels clacking on the concrete. To go with my fab shoes, I had on a pink sundress, with a large pink beach bag draped over my arm.

Suddenly a ball of some sort came zooming past my head, centimeters away from my perfect new nose. I whipped myself around to face them.

"What the heck is the matter with you hillbillies?!!" I screeched.

"Who you callin' a hillbilly, you dumb blonde?!" One of the guys yelled back. He had really light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He would've been cute if he hadn't of just said that, and maybe a decent haircut. I tried my best to look appalled.

Another one with a tacky Mickey Mouse shirt looked me up and down and let out a whistle. "Hey baby, haven't seen you 'round these parts." I just rolled my eyes. It's not like this had never happened before.

"Yeah, whatever." I huffed, fixing them with my best death glare.

A moment past until one of them spoke up again, "Can we have the football back or what?" I turned my gaze to him and sized him up. He was cute, alright, movie star cute.

"The what?" I asked confused.

The biggest of the group let out a laugh and pointed. "The ball by your feet." I looked down and picked the thing up.

"This is a ball? It's not even round!" I exclaimed. They gave me an unbelieving stare.

"Just throw the ball over here." said a boy with brown greasy hair. He looked to be about 14. I mustered all my might and threw the 'football'. It landed about two feet in front of me and I tried to push away the embarrassment that surfaced. The boys smirked.

"Leave it to a girl in a frilly pink dress to not be able to throw a football." said a guy in a blue jean vest that was unbuttoned. There was no shirt underneath and I could see some nice, toned abs on his stomach.

I put on a mad face. "What's wrong with my dress?" I asked, offended.

"Well for starters, it's pink." The jean vest guy said again. I felt my jaw drop.

"What's wrong with pink?!" I asked, offended beyond belief. I stepped forward and got my bag ready to whack with.

"Pink is the Socs color. A Greaser would never be caught dead in pink. It's hideous." He said matter-of-factly. I felt my jaw drop further.

"It is NOT a hideous color!" I screamed. I felt my face get hot. "And what's a Soc?"

"You." They said in unison. "A good for nothing sissy who wears pink."

"How can I be one if I have no idea what a Soc is?" I asked, putting my hand on my hips. "And I'm from L.A., thank you very much!"

"That explains it." The jean vest guy muttered. "They're even worse than Socs."

"That's it!" I screeched. "First you insult my dress, then pink, THEN L.A.!!"

The guy smirked. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Without answering, I charged towards him and brought him down with one whack of my heavy purse. I got on top of him and started to smack him with my purse repetitively. I heard the door of my Grandparents home open. Carly and Sam had come out to see what was going on.

"Oh my gosh, Stacy! Get off of that poor guy!" I heard Sam yell.

"Not again!" Carly muttered.

"Get this crazy broad off of me!" Jean vest guy yelled. "Soda, Darry, get 'er off!"

Darry, the big guy I guess, came and picked me up off of him. "There ya go, Steve!" He said.

"Hey, put our sister down!" Carly yelled.

"You should learn to control your sister." said Blonde boy.

"Hey! She's not a dog! She should learn to control herself, but that's beside the point." Sam yelled at him.

"I'm just sayin'!" He shot back. "I mean, she just tackled Steve for insulting a color."

"It's not just _a_ color! It's _the_ color!!" I told them. I heard Sam sigh loudly.

"It's not the first time this has happened either." Carly muttered. Darry put me down and I gave him one last final glare before I turned on my heel and stomped back into the house, not looking back.

* * *

A:N Voila! The 2nd Chapter is now completed:) Please Review!!! It will make us all very happy!

Much Love

Luvie, the Freak-a-Zoid, and Country Gurlie


End file.
